Would you make the Contract?
by pika.joyy
Summary: "YES, I AGREE TO MAKE THE CONTRACT!". Who would've known that those simple words can change the lives of seven girls so quickly?


**A/N: Okay! This is one of my first fanfics posted on here. The characters are purely based on my OCs. But I do NOT own any of the pokemon used in this fanfic.**

**Basically I'm saying I DO NOT own the eeveeloutions, the Creators do :3 K?**

* * *

Ayu's P.O.V.

_Shit. I'm so screwed. So terribly screwed._

_First day at my new school and I'm already late. Gd must really hate my guts.._

_My sisters are no better.. going to school without me.. They could've AT LEAST woke me up._

I ran for, what seemed like ages, running down hill, passing full bloom sakura trees and pass a dozen neighborhoods. My lungs felt like they were on fire, and my appearance looked no better.

My brownish-red layered head was still in it's bed head state and my clothes were messed up due to rushing. I did my best to straighten out my ribbon to look "presentable"

Bah-humbug.

Who cares? I'd still end up looking like a mess from all that running.

I ran down the school courtyard which was filled with new students. Apparently they have already gotten they're scedules and classroom numbers, and are making they're way over to their designated areas.

I panted slightly removing my messy bangs from my face.

The weird thing about my hair was that the tips of every lock was colored a darker-reddish shade of brown than the rest of my hair. Don't ask me why it's like that. I was BORN with it.

_Yea, that's right. Don't believe me? _

_Ask Natsuki then. She has friggen light purple hair! And she's suppose to be my SISTER. _

_BLOOD-RELATED SISTER._

_Like what the hell? Facedrag._

I 'walked' up to the central building of the school and 'calmly' received my scedule. Ignoring the disappointed looks from my teacher as I enter the classroom, I felt quite relieved to see that my seat wasn't the only one empty.

Apparently some unlucky bastard that sat behind me was far later than me. I pity whosoever it is.

"Aha, Ayu Kizusaki, I presume?", the teacher raised a brow and shot me a 'I-have-no-fcking-idea-why-you're-late-but-you-better-come-up-with-a-good-exucse-_or-else_'

"Y-yes!", I shouted out standing straight in full attention to her.

The teacher smiled, but I can tell that she was trying her best not to roll her eyes and sigh.

Hey, it's not completely MY fault, that I'm not a star student like my other sisters. I have stuff to do like.. manga reading.. and stuff.

Very important stuff. Yea, that's it.

The teacher motioned me to come to her side, and so I did.

She clapped for attention to stop the murmurings in the class. "Students, I'd like you to welcome our new student. Ayu Kizusaki. Please introduce yourself."

I scratched my cheek, "Ahm.. Let's see. As the teacher said, my name is Ayu Kizusaki, but please, Just call me Ayu. I have 7 more sisters in this school with the same last name, and I wouldn't want all of you to get confused, ya know?" I gave a cheeky grin and rubbed the back of my head.

There was an awkward silence.

Probably stunned or skeptical about the 7 sibling thing eh.. Me and my big mouth.

"Well I hope we can all get along together everyone!" I declared suddenly as I clapped my hands together and bowed.

That seemed to ease the tension a whole lot. A bunch of the students started to smile and welcomed me to the class.

This caused the teacher to clear her throat. "Okay class, settle down. Now _Ayu_," I have no idea why she emphasized my name but the way she did it was freaky.

"You're seat would be there. Fourth row, second closest window seat."

I nodded and sat down, but the second I did, I could've swore the door exploded.

Yea, like literally. EXPLODED.

Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating a bit but the door did make a sound loud enough to be an explosion.

"GUESS WHO'S BAAAACK!"

The teacher facepalmed and groaned into her hand, "Not this again.." I heard her mutter.

"It's THE ONE, THE ONLY, RYUUUUUU MAMORU", A reddish spiky haired boy yelled.

No wait, he _Sang_. _Screamed. Hollered_.

It was like a mixture of all three.

I looked at him like "Dafaq is going on..."

"Is that REALLY necessary, Ryuu-san?" The teacher questioned. Her voice was at the edge of her patience level.

I'm surprised to see her keep her cool like that.

If it was me I would've thrown the boy out the window.

Who the hell yells at 8:30 in the morning?

The boy grinned sheepishly, but there was still a mischeivious glint in his eyes. "Just wanted everyone to know I'm here~" he winked at the girls in the class.

I saw half the girls rolled their eyes, and the other half smiling.

I guess he did have a positive effect on the class.

Everyone seems more awake now.

No, I am NOT smiling.

I still don't approve of hollering int he morning.

The teacher, who turned out to be , began class.

Time moved sooooo friggen slow.

I could tell I was going to fall asleep any moment now.

"Hey. Hey you."

I looked to my left, and saw Ryuu whispering to me.

"It's not 'hey you'. It's Ayu. What is it?"

"You're the new student aren't you?"

I snickered, "What does it look like to you?"

Ryuu grinned, "Hey, you sure seem nice."

"Why thank you."

I quickly averted my attention back to the teacher to look unsupicious. Sadly, Ryuu didn't.

"Ryuu Mamoru! Is my class really boring to the extent where you'd rather stare at our new student instead?" snapped.

I sighed, but couldn't help being amused.

I watched as Ryuu gave this horrible excuse about seeing a flying pig, when he was gazing out the window.

hitted his head with a ruler and continued class.

I sniffled a laughter as he rubbed his head, muttering about flying pigs.

"Flying pigs? Really? Who on earth would believe that?", I whispered.

Ryuu feigned a look of hurt. "It was the first thing that came to mind."

"Faaaail." I mouthed.

Well, looks like this class wouldn't be as boring as I thought.

I wonder how the others were doing...

* * *

Mika's P.O.V.

_I certainly hoped Ayu woke up in time or class.._

_Flashback._

_I walked up the stairs of our new home, and knocked softly twice on Ayu's door. _

_"Ayu? Are you awake?" I asked softly. _

_All I heard was snoring on the other end._

_I turned the knob and went in to shake my sis awake._

_"Ayuuuu.. It's time to go to school. Wake up." I said sternly, giving her a shake._

_She muttered something inaudible into her pillow._

_"You're going to be late if you keep sleeping." _

_She turned over and waved her hand lazily._

_"Breakfast would be on the table, okay?"_

_And with that I walked out of the room, and went to prepare my bag for school._

_Flackback ends._

I looked back up at the board and copied down notes onto my notebook.

Maybe I should've tried harder in trying to wake her up...

I sighed, and glanced back at Natsuki, who seemed to be finished with her notes and now doodling.

Luckily for me, I was put into the same class with one of my sisters.

Natsuki caught my eye and gave me a small smile.

She mouthed out something I couldn't quite catch, and pointed at the clock.

9:30.

"Well class, that's it for today. Prepare to revise on DNA structure tonight. We'd have a quick oral test to see if you were paying attention. Class dismissed."

The students got up and scurried out the hallways to go to their next class.

I looked down at my scedule.

_Second period : Home economics. _

I smiled to myself. Home economics was one of my favorite subjects.

I loved to bake things. Taking raw, non-edible ingredients, and turning it all into something delicious and mouth-watering was like magic to me.

Speaking of cooking, I wonder what I should make for dinner.

_Perhaps spagetti? _

_I'm pretty sure I have some spare tomato sauce in the fridge.. and I guess I can use the leftover meat as meat balls. Hmm.._

BANG.

"Owch.." I heard a male voice muttered.

I rubbed my forehead, and looked up at the person I accidently ran into.

I really need to stop day dreaming when I'm in the middle of doing something.

"I-i'm sorry. Please forgive me. I wasn't watching where I was going.", I bowed.

Then I looked back up at the boy, confused.

He had mimicked my exact words and actions.

"A-ah.. sorry. It was my fault." He apologized again.

"Nooo.. It was mine. Please forgive me."

"I was in a rush to get something for and then I ran into you.." He drifted off as he studied my face.

I blushed, "It's n-no big deal. I was distracted.." I tugged on my light brown curls. "Well.. I guess I'd be on my way to the second class now. Sorry for bumping into you."

"It's fine.." he waved it off, and gave a gentle smile.

The hallways were empty now and it was just the both of us there.

It was weird.. my stomach felt like I ate something really sweet but it made me feel nauseous. My feet were rooted to the ground. The boy had really pretty, green eyes. They were like the color of wet dew on green summer grass.

"I guess I'd be going now." I gulped and moved on.

"Wait, what class do you have next?"

"Eeh.. home economics. You?"

The boy smiled, "So you're the new student.. Wait for me there, okay?"

I nodded, not really understanding what he meant.

"My name's Teru, by the way." He pushed the bobby pins in his hair back, to keep his tan bangs from covering his face. "I guess, I'd see you later."

With another wave, he ran off, down the hall and round the corner.

I smiled as I watched him disappear.

Then realization hit me.

"Wait.. I didn't even get to tell him my name."

Mentally facepalming myself, I slowly made my way to my second class.

A tall man, with dark black hair, and a rather young face looked out the door. He shoved his glasses back.

"I wonder what's taking Teru so long..." I heard.

His eyes then fell on me.

"Oh! So there you are. You must be the new student." He gave a welcoming smile. "Come right this way. I'm you're Home ec teacher, ."

I bowed and entered.

After introducing myself. I sat down in my assigned group, with two other girls and one guy. The class in total was separated into 8 groups

One of the girls in my group had purple highlights in her wavy dark hair. I could tell she was wearing blue contacts. The other girl had her dark orange hair typed back into a small ponytail by a small red ribbon. Her eyes were glued onto the cookbook in her hands.

Was she.. drooling?

I shook my head and looked at the boy. He had short black hair and dark brown eyes. He welcomed me to the group, and filled me in on what we missed.

Apparently, was going to teach us how to make pancakes from scratch but he forgot to bring the eggs. He had sent one of our groupmates, Teru, to get them.

I nodded and introduced myself to the other two girls.

The dark hair'd one was named Yomi, and the one with the ponytail was named Hayate. The boy called himself Tim, though I was pretty sure his full name was Timothy.

They all seemed like pretty nice people.

I was glad to be in this group.

"Sensei, I'm back." Teru handed the package of eggs.

"Thank you Teru, You may go back to your seat now." He cleared his throat. "Class, as you know, a new student would be joining us. Mika-san, Please stand up."

I got up and bowed to everyone.

"Hello everyone. My name is Mika Kizusaki, but I'd like it if everyone just called me Mika." I bowed again. "Thank you, and please take care of me"

The teacher seemed pleased with my polite introduction. The approved looks from my classmates made me feel relived.

I sat back down, apparently next to Teru and prepared for class.

"Kizusaki.. Where have I heard that name before.." I heard Yomi, whisper to herself.

I sweatdroped. "Uhm.. My last name is pretty common.. Maybe you heard it somewhere else before?" I semi-lied.

I really did not want my reputation from my old school effect my rep in this school.

It's one of the reasons why I'm glad I had changed schools in the first place.

Yomi gave me one look of suspcion, but shook her head afterwards.

"I'm pretty sure I remembered hearing something about that name before." She tapped her chin. "It's on the tip of my tongue.."

I smiled at her. "Maybe it'll come back to you later on."

"I'm sorry about earlier by the way.."

I looked at Teru.

"What? Wh-what for?" I asked, clearly confused.

"It was rude for me to run off without asking your name. Sorry." He ran his hand through a couple of his honey highlights, looking quite apologetic.

I giggled.

Was he seriously going to apologize over such a small matter.

"It's fine." I whispered as I looked over at .

He was showing the class how to get that circular pancake shape without using a molder.

"Mika's a pretty name. It suites you."

I seriously hope the blush on my face wasn't noticable.

Was he flirting with me?

His voice seems too sincere to be joking.

Teru took out his notes and started writing down the heating temperature for the oven. I heard Hayate snicker.

"That Teru, he's far too nice to everyone." She whispered to me.

I gave her a curious look.

She explained, "Teru's always saying positive remarks. That guy is far too honest when it comes to compliments though. I can never tell if he's hitting on a girl or not." She shook her head in disappointment. "It makes him impossible to ship him off with anyone."

"Ship off..?"

"You'd get what I mean later." Hayate winked and watched poured syrup over his finished pancakes.

Hayate licked her lips as she eyed the pancakes.

I glanced for at Teru for a brief moment.

He had that honest look on his face, and his peach tan complexion went well with his light hair. Even though he was using clips to keep the sides of his bangs away from his face, it didn't look funny or girly at all.

But in the end it was his soft eyes that captured me.

They were so beautiful.

"Did you say something, Mika?" Teru asked

Insert mental facepalm here. Leave it to me to accidently speak out my thoughts.

"What's beautiful?", Tim asked looking interested.

"Ah- I meant the.. pancakes! They look so yummy, right?"

Yomi raised a brow. "You talk like Hayate, Mika." She chuckled. "Only Hayate woould call food 'beautiful'"

I blushed in embarrassment.

Hayate outbursted, "Hey! I can't help it. My love for food can never be expressed by mere words such as 'yummy' "

Everyone laughed. Even I, myself, couldn't help but giggle. Hayate pouted and crossed her arms looking childish. I nudged her arm and smiled.

I can tell I was going to enjoy this class.

* * *

Natsuki's P.O.V.

I stretched my arms as I walked out of the girl's changing room.

Taking a deep breath of the fresh morning air felt great.

_I wonder what we're going to do for P.E..._

Tying my natural waist long purple hair into a ponytail, I heard whispered rumors all around.

"Could that be one of the Kizusaki Sisters?"

"I'm pretty sure it is."

"What's her name again? Nanaki? Natsuru?"

_"It's Natsuki."_ I wanted to say outloud but kept my mouth shut. I walked down the basketball court toward my Gym teacher.

"Why do you think she dyed her hair purple?"

"It looks so weird."

"Really? I think it looks pretty nice..."

"Her eyes are pretty."

"Shh, be quiet. She's looking this way!"

I sighed as I looked back up at the basketball hoop. I missed playing that sport. Maybe I should join for the team, if they don't have archery..

"Wasn't she nicknamed "The Arrow" back in her other schools?"

"Yea, that's cause she never missed a shot before. It's kinda scary."

"Woah, seriously?"

"Psh, I can probably do that with my eyes blindfolded"

"Cut the crap, Ryuu. You know you can't even if you tried. I bet you've never even held a bow before."

"That is not true. I took archery classes before.. for like.. 5 classes. And then I quit."

"Quit? You mean chickened out right?"

"Naw, I was just too awesome."

Natsuki rolled her eyes. She didn't mean to eeveesdrop but they were talking so LOUDLY. It's kind of hard to ignore it.

The Coach blew his whistle and ordered everyone to line up.

"We're going to play dodge ball for today." He announced as he counted all the students. There was 40 of us. "Alright, I want the even numbers on this side and the odd numbers on the other, and make it quick!"

Everyone scurried to one or the other side of the court. Since I got number 15, I made my way to the odd number team.

"Hey guys, look! I'm with The Arrow." I heard the boy from earlier holler.

I glared at him as he waved to his other 2 companions who were on the opposing team.

"Can you please call me by my name, sir?" I asked, tapping his shoulder.

He turned around and looked at me with.. woah, he had pretty emerald eyes. "Ahaha, Sure Arrow-chan. What's your name again?" He grinned.

"It's Natsuki."

He shook my hand quite enthusiastically and shouted "It's a good thing you're on our dodgeball team! We're going to need your good aim!"

I tilted my head wondering why he had to yell. "Why's that?"

The boy dramatically gasped, "Don't you know? Rin and Tsukune are our opponents! Of corse we need help."

"Rin.. and Tsukune?" I raised a brow. "Who the hell is that?"

The boy, [Ryuu, I'm guessing] replied, "Woah new girl, I'm surprised you haven't noticed."

"Noticed what?"

"Rin's the most popular guy in this school. Along with Tsukune of corse. How can you miss them?" He looked amused.

"I'm.. sorry?" I looked around. I sure don't see any "popular" people. Or so I think..

The weird thing was, that the boy burst out in laughter holding his stomach, "Ahahaha thank gd, you're probably not one of their fangirls." He looked pleased. "Unlike my friend Guri. She's OBSESSED with Rin. I don't even see what's so great about him. Yea, sure he's hot and all that but seriously. What is so 'amazing' about that g-"

"DON'T INSULT RIN-SAMA, BAKA-RYUU", The girl, Guri, I presume shouted flinging her sneaker at his head.

"The fuuuu-" he rubbed his head and tossed her shoe back. "See what I mean?"

I found this really comical so I just grinned and nodded.

The coach setted down a line of balls at the center of the court.

"At a count of three the game begins! Everyone ready?"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEES!" Everyone answered.

"Okay, ONE."

Everyone had their eyes locked on a ball.

"TWO."

They leaned forward ready to sprint.

"THREE"

The whistle sounded and a rush of people ran toward the balls.

Ryuu was one of them.

I watched everyone scurry for balls. It wasn't long til about 15-20 people were out.

I sighed. That's what you get for rushing. Surprisingly Ryuu was still in the game holding onto two balls.

"Yo Ryuu! Pass me one!"

He looked over at me and threw me one. "Aye, Capt!"

I quickly flung the ball at a person who was offguard and got him out. His ball rolled over to our side and Ryuu took a risk trying to get it.

"DON'T GET IT!" I shouted watching one of the girls aim for him.

I ran over to the nearest ball and threw it at her. But she had already fired.

Luckily for Ryuu, he tripped and slid right under the ball.

"Two more balls for Ryuu!" He announced as he grabbed her ball.

I rolled my eyes as I dodged a fire of balls.

"Get the new girl! Avenge me my teammates!" The girl who I just took out shouted.

I gulped. That command sure got me the attention that I did not want, nor deserve.

Wasn't long til I was jumping here and there trying to dodge the balls.

I hardly had time collecting balls to throw.

"Ryuu! Everyone! Help me out here!"

Ryuu saw my distress and tossed me the balls in his hand. "Everyone give the balls to Natsuki! She can aim better than us."

Balls were given to me from my teammates as they scurried around dodging, and collecting more.

Each ball I fired was soon replaced with another one.

"Shit!" I heard as yet, another one of my teammates got out.

There were only 3 people on my team now. Ryuu, a tall guy, and a pigtailed girl that was running back and forth.

The opposing team had a really short girl, Guri, and two males. One with wavy, dark navy hair and the other guy had a brown emo cut. What annoyed me about the Emo cut guy, was the fact that he was just standing there in the center, not DOING anything.

How on earth did he managed to stay in the game for so long?!

The tall guy aimed at the emo cut boy who yawned.

"RIN-SAMA, NO!" Guri shouted as she used her body as a meat shield.

That had caused her to get out herself.

My eye twitched in annoyance.

What the hell? Why are people flinging themselves for him?

"Ryuu! Formation 203 NOW!"

"Aye Capt!"

Ryuu tossed the pigtailed girl [who hadn't even try to attack, she just ran around trying to dodge] a ball, and the tall guy 2 balls. He himself held two balls, and so did I.

I ran to the left pretending to aim at "Rin" but threw it toward the short girl instead. Like I predicted, the short girl ducked and ran to her right. Ryuu was faster though, and quickly flung one of his balls at her feet, forcing her to run my direction.

The girl caught our drift and ran forward.

What I did not see was that she hid a ball behind her back, and the second she dodged forward, she aim that ball toward my tall teammate.

The guy tried to dodge, but he was not prepared for it either.

He was soon out, but his sacrifice was worth it. The pigtailed girl had the perfect shot in taking the our opponent out.

"I-i did it!" She cheered, but in her moment of happiness the wavy hair'd guy took her out.

"Awwwww..." She sulked back to the "out" corner where all the students who got out were.

Soon it was just me, Ryuu, that Rin dude, and I'm guessing that the wavy hair guy was named Tsukune.

Tsukune started firing balls at rapid speed making Ryuu run around blindly.

"What the fuu-" He cursed as he tripped on a ball.

That made him a golden opportunity to get out. As a ball aimed at him, I took another one and flung it at the ball repelling it back.

"Nice save." Tsukune complimented.

I grinned. Taking a ball, I flung it at him, but he dodged it with perfect grace.

Rin was STILL standing in the center of the court not doing much cept wathing.

I much rather entertain myself hitting an ACTUAL MOVING target, rather a totem pole, so I kept my attacks at Tsukune.

Ryuu was soon out due to Tsukune's spam of balls, leaving me the only person on the team.

"Damnit" I cursed under my breath. I was TIRED.

Being one of the main attackers on the team was tiring. Being the ONLY PERSON on the team was just plain stressful.

Tsukune dropped all the balls in his hand and raised them over his head.

"I'm out." He said as he walked off the court.

"Wait wha?"

"I don't want to hit anymore girls.." he laughed sheepishly.

I put my hands on my hips and shouted "What's that suppose to mean? Am I not a good enough player for you?!"

The girls seem shocked at my reaction.

"How dare she say that to Tsukune-sama!"

"He's such a gentleman!"

"That gurl got guts, man."

Tsukune blinked in shock and chuckled. "No it's not that. You're the best player I've seen so far. But I can tell you're tired. Taking the weight as main attacker for your team is hard, especially since so many of my teammates were aiming for you. It wouldn't be fair to you anyways.." he smiled, "Let's play again next time though. I won't go easy."

The girls swooned and complimented on how "cool" he was.

"I'd take your word on that then." I grinned back.

"Now all that's left is.. _you_."

I purposely put emphasis on the 'you' part, since I was so disgusted with him. He didn't even do anything in the game, yet alone moved a muscle.

He doesn't deserve to be the last one standing.

He stood there not even bothering to take the balls at his feet.

"What? Aren't you gonna forfeit now?"

I blinked. Did I hear correctly?

"Wha-what? Excuse me? Why on earth should I forfeit?"

The guy shrugged. "That's what everyone's telling you to do. Can't you hear? It's not like you dare to hit me with the ball anyways."

Oh gd, that ignorant bastard...

"Come on Natsuki, let's go. The games finished already anyways."

"Yea, Rin won once again."

"That was a fun game."

I was in disbelief.

What the hell was wrong with everyone?

Rin turned around and started walking off, as if he won everything.

In my fury, I grabbed a ball and flung it, full power, at his head.

"Yes, it's over now, but not with THAT victor." I declared as the ball reached it's destination.. HARD too.

"You son of a bitch.." Rin cursed under his breath rubbing the back of his head.

"Are you alright, Rin?" Tsukune asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Rin huffed and shot me a glare.

"You're lucky I don't hit girls." he threatened and walked off.

The hell?

Suddenly nearly 99% of the girl population in gym class was eyeing me. Scary.

The guys looked at me in disbelief too. As if I had three heads on my body.

Ryuu was the only one who was laughing his arse off. His friend Guri, did NOT look happy with me at all.

"Everyone collect the balls now, it's lunch time." The coach announced and walked off.

Sadly, being the only decent one I had to collect all the balls myself.

For some reason my classmates were terribly pissed off at me. What did I do wrong?

I mentally groaned as I collected each and every ball. Ryuu, ending his laughing fit with a couple chuckles, walked over and helped me put the balls back into the gym room.

"Man, I take back everything I said about you. You are totally cool." He wiped a tear from his eye.

"Is that so.."

"Yea, I've never seen a girl stand up to Rin like that before. That was badass."

"The other students don't seem amused"

"That's cause they're zombies."

I looked at him like "What the fck?"

His face was dead serious. "Rin brainwashed them all..." he whispered.

There was no longer humor in his eyes. I gulped.

"Wha.. s-seriously?" I tugged my hair band back letting my hair down, nervously.

Ryuu bursted out laughing again. "Oh gd, I can't believe you actually FELL for that. HAHAHAH OH GD."

I gave him a smack on the head and walked to the girl's changing room to change out of my sweaty white T-shirt and gym shorts.

When I opened my locker, my clothes weren't there.

_That's strange..._

Having a gut feeling that I knew where it was, I walked over to get a chair and pulled it over to my locker. Standing on the chair, I found my uniform on top of the lockers.

"That's a horrible hiding place." I sniffled my laughter as I took it down and put it on.

I gave the girls a look that made them automatically feel guilty and ashamed of themselves.

Yes. ASHAMED.

Flicking my hair back I walked out the room and went to look for my sisters.

Hopefully they had a better day than me so far..


End file.
